


Stranger Things

by bigficenergy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Thor pays Steve a visit and meets Bucky for the first time. Other significant firsts follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a little messy on this. Something like post-Civil War/The Dark World and pre-Ragnarok/Infinity War. Bucky's back with Steve for no reason other than to have these three meet pre-Infinity War.
> 
> Oh by the way, hello there, it's been almost exactly 5 years since I've published anything on here.

Bucky registers heavy footsteps coming down the hall before they give way to the knock at the apartment door.

He's alone. Steve left a while ago to meet with the rest of his team of fugitives, but not long enough ago for him to already be returning from a meeting location that is a safe distance away from where they're living-slash-hiding. Besides, Steve has his key (Bucky scans the room to confirm this) so why would he knock?

Eyes on the door, Bucky rises slowly from the couch, setting down the secondhand copy of _Giovanni’s Room_ that he’d been reading. His new arm, courtesy of Wakanda’s princess and resident tech genius, is hidden under a cozy long-sleeved shirt, but still lethal if needed. He rolls his left shoulder and is about to glance out the peephole when the stranger says in a low stage-whisper, “Captain?”

Not a stranger then. Bucky looks through the peephole to see a large man with long blonde hair holding an umbrella. He’s seen the footage of New York and Sokovia and recognizes Thor. According to Steve, Thor is a friend, something that can't be said of many of the people Steve has fought alongside these days. Bucky steps back when Thor knocks again.

“Captain, are you there? It’s Thor, from… you know, work. Captain, I do not wish to be conspicuous…”

Bucky opens the door. “I wouldn't expect a guy who rides in on thunder and lightning to be inconspicuous by nature.”

It takes Thor a moment to register who he’s facing, but then he grins.

“Sergeant Barnes!” Thor says gleefully. He extends his hand and Bucky shakes it. “I've heard so much about you.”

“Well that can’t be good,” Bucky says wryly. Thor’s expression softens, but before he can say anything, Bucky continues, “Steve isn't here right now.”

Looking down at his feet, Thor practically pouts. “Ah well, I’d hoped to say hello before leaving this realm. Don’t know when I’ll be coming back now.”

He sounds so disappointed that Bucky all but drops his guard completely. “If you want to come in and wait, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Thor perks up instantly. “Oh that would be wonderful!”

Bucky lets him in, instinctively scanning the hallway before closing the door.

 

\---

 

The living room of the modest apartment is furnished with a lamp, a small table, a very small television, and a worn sofa, against which Thor left his umbrella. That room leads straight into the kitchen, where Thor now sits at a small table in one of the two chairs while Bucky pours them mugs of coffee from the fresh pot he'd already been making.

“Steve told me about Jane,” Bucky says. “I read one of her papers. Are you here on earth visiting her?”

Thor looks down at his hands on the table and smiles ruefully. “I was.” He sighs. “And now I'm on my way out.”

Hearing his tone, Bucky looks at him over his shoulder.

“We broke up,” says Thor. “It was… mutual, very… mutual. It's fine, really, it’s fine.”

Bucky sets a mug down in front of Thor, sipping from his own as he sits across from him. “I'm sorry.”

Waving him off, Thor takes a sip of his coffee and makes a face that he can't quite reign in fast enough to hide it from Bucky. It's enough to make him crack a small smile.

“Sorry, I should've mentioned it’s decaf,” he says.

“It’s fine, it’s good, all good,” says Thor, about as convincingly as he’d just spoken about his breakup.

They're quiet for a moment. Bucky could probably let the silence go on until Steve got back, but Thor is very much not the silent type.

“So you were in Wakanda,” Thor says. It's not a question, but Bucky nods. “Under the wing of its king, no less.”

“Sounds like the types of stories inspired by your people, doesn't it?”

“This must all be very strange to you.”

Bucky huffs. “People seem to forget that I was around when scientists turned my scrawny best friend into Captain America.” He wrinkles his nose. “I also once saw a nazi pull his own face off.”

Thor grimaces.

“So,” Bucky continues, “I think it would've been more strange to wake up here and find that nothing was strange anymore.”

Thor chuckles. “Fair enough. At least you and Captain Rogers found your way back to each other.”

Bucky gazes into his coffee and nods. “After everything, Steve is still my home.”

Bucky looks up to find Thor staring solemnly at him, and he flushes self-consciously. He lifts his mug, more to hide behind it than to take a sip. “Sorry, I…”

“No, I just…” Thor says. “Steve never said you were lovers.”

Bucky freezes for what must be a whole five seconds.

“Love- no, we…” Bucky sets his mug down. “We weren’t. We aren’t.”

But Thor is more perceptive than people give him credit for. “You want to be, though, yes?”

Bucky says nothing, staring down at the kitchen table.

“I don't mean to pry,” says Thor. “But I do not judge you. He’s a good man and you've been through more together than most.”

This makes Bucky smile and he looks up to find Thor smiling back at him.

“I know it’d be easier to tell him now than it would’ve been back then,” says Bucky, fighting the lump in his throat. “But it could never be any easier knowing he doesn't feel the same.”

Picking up his mug, Thor leans back in his seat. Before taking a sip, he says, “I think it's worth the shot.”

There’s a hint of knowing in Thor's voice. Bucky watches Thor drink until his mug is empty.

“You know something I don’t?”

Thor sets his mug down with a thunk. “I'm just saying, if you're worried it's because you're a man, that… won’t be a problem.”

The cogs turning in Bucky’s head click into place. “You… and Steve?”

Thor clears his throat. “Just friends having a good time. Times. A few… good times.”

Bucky mulls this over, then gets up to get the coffee pot, pouring another cup for Thor and topping his own off with the rest before sitting back down. Thor watches him carefully.

“I hope I have not upset you.”

Bucky shakes his head. “You and Steve. That's… an image.”

Thor relaxes and chuckles. “Yes I imagine we were.” He takes a swig of the fresh coffee. “So you see, nothing to worry about.”

“You think just because he wants you he’s gonna want me?” Bucky asks. “I mean, look at you.”

Thor leans forward and when he speaks, his voice is a low rumble. “See something you like, Sergeant?”

The room suddenly feels too warm, but Bucky has a bit of competitive spirit left in him, so he leans in too. “Is this how you got Steve?”

They’re close enough now that when Thor laughs, Bucky feels his breath. “Would you like to know how I had Steve?”

“Is this where you offer to show me how?”

Thor smiles brightly, but just as he moves to close the distance between them, Bucky sits back.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says. “Don’t know what I’m… we just met, you just broke up with your girlfriend…”

“All the more reason to ‘put myself out there,’ no?” says Thor. Bucky still looks ready to retreat into himself, so Thor says, “Look, personally, I don't think there's a chance in hell that Rogers doesn’t care for you just as much as you do for him. But if you’re still worried, I'd be happy to help you work out your nerves.”

Even though Thor is wearing layers of clothing, he holds himself in a way that makes Bucky’s eyes trail down from his face to his broad shoulders and his chest, then back up to his far too blue, far too earnest eyes. His smile returns.

“Why do I feel like you’re gonna work out more than my nerves?” Bucky says, standing.

 

\---

 

Thor shrugs off his jacket as Bucky leads him to his small bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, hanging his jacket from the doorknob because there are few other places where he could leave it.

“Just so we’re clear,” Bucky says, turning to face him, “I've never-"

Thor cuts him off, placing his big hands on each side of his face and kissing him long and full. His mouth is so warm from the coffee, and even with the roughness of their respective scruff, it’s gentler than Bucky had expected. They kiss slow and deep, and Bucky eventually slides his right hand up Thor’s back, pressing in closer, but leaving his left hand placed as gently as he can keep it on Thor’s waist.

Something Bucky had worried about was how he would react to this now, with Steve or with anyone. He feared he'd either be unable to feel anything, or being close to someone like this would be too much and it would be over before it even started. Instead, he feels like he’s waking up from a deep, restful sleep. Warmth spreads slowly through him, like a fireplace lit in an abandoned home, giving the whole place new life.

Eventually, someone’s hair - his or Thor’s is anyone’s guess - tickles his face and he pulls away.

“In all the times I imagined doing this with a fella, I never thought there'd be so much hair involved,” Bucky laughs, a little breathlessly.

“Hair is good,” says Thor, his face still so close to Bucky’s. “Gives you something to hold onto.”

Thor slides a hand up into Bucky’s hair, getting a healthy grip before tugging just firmly enough to tilt Bucky’s head to one side. He kisses down the exposed side of Bucky’s neck, biting down and sucking a bruise into the skin just above his shirt collar. Bucky’s eyes close and his mouth drops open, letting out a soft gasp. He brings his right hand up to the back of Thor’s neck to encourage him to keep doing that. Suddenly he realizes he has also tightened his left, metal hand on Thor’s waist to the point where it must be hurting him. He pulls away.

“Sorry,” Bucky gasps.

Thor looks confused until he sees Bucky flexing his left hand. Gently, he takes it in both of his hands and pulls Bucky back to him.

“You won’t hurt me,” says Thor. “No more than I’d enjoy, anyway.”

Bucky smiles but still hesitates, so Thor lets go of his hand and pulls his sweater off. If he’d intended to distract Bucky it’s working, and Thor is entirely charmed by the way Bucky can’t take his eyes off of his bare chest. He tugs Bucky back in, this time by the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

Bucky nods and lets Thor pull his shirt off over his head. It’s made of thin cotton, but it doesn’t catch on the new arm, which is nice. It’s more sleek than his old one and less likely to cause unintentional harm. Bucky exhales and tries to remember that. 

He realizes Thor is now looking at him hungrily. Emboldened, Bucky pushes Thor back against the wall behind him and kisses him again. What starts out as slow and explorative soon becomes fervent and a little clumsy. Thor drops his hands to Bucky’s ass and pulls him firmly against him, which feels so spectacular that Bucky pulls him off the wall to move them to the bed. He doesn’t really have a plan beyond that, but Thor takes charge, pushing Bucky onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

They kiss again and Bucky takes the opportunity to use Thor’s move, sliding his hands down his back and grinding against him. He can feel Thor smiling against his mouth before he ducks his head and kisses down his chest. When he gets to the waistband of his jeans, he sits up a little as he unbuttons them.

“I think you should take me,” says Thor.

Bucky is panting a little and it takes a second for him to catch up. “I should what?”

“It will be more comfortable. Besides…” Thor unzips Bucky’s jeans slowly. “...that’s how the Captain will prefer it.”

This makes Bucky’s hips buck and startles a laugh out of him at the same time. “Do you always call him Captain? Even in bed?”

Thor smiles, finally pulling Bucky’s jeans off. “It does make him blush so prettily, Sergeant.”

Bucky really wants to insist that Thor stop calling him that, but then Thor climbs off the bed, taking all his body heat with him. The cool air makes Bucky feel exposed there in just his now obscenely tented underwear and he fights the urge to cover himself as Thor rummages through his coat pockets. Bucky looks up when he feels Thor bump the edge of the bed. He finds him standing there, fully naked and aroused, and Bucky thinks that yeah, he’s probably not ready for Thor to be the one doing the “taking.”

Thor tosses a condom onto the bedside table and fumbles for a second with what must be a packet of lubricant. Bucky almost asks if he came prepared to sleep with with Steve, but remembers that he had only recently seen Jane too, and thinks better of asking about who the supplies were intended for. Instead, he decides to even the playing field and pulls off his boxer briefs.

Thor looks down at him approvingly, climbing back onto the bed to straddle him. Bucky sits up to kiss him again while Thor’s hands are busy. He hears the lube packet hit the nightstand, feels Thor adjust to brace himself on one arm, and then Thor is groaning against his mouth. Bucky runs his hand down the arm he knows Thor is busy using to get himself ready and his heart beats fast.

At this angle, neither of them are getting more friction than the occasional, torturous brush against each other, so Bucky reaches his right hand between them to touch Thor. He’s hard and hot in his hand and Thor drops his head groaning louder and appreciatively. Bucky’s heart is absolutely pounding in his chest now and they’ve only just started.

After a few moments, Thor sits up, smiling down at Bucky. He reaches over for the condom and tears it open. He looks at Bucky, asking, and Bucky nods. Thor rolls it on slowly, lingering and teasing, which knocks the air out of Bucky's chest. He takes a slow deep breath, because Thor is watching, waiting, making sure he’s okay. Bucky nods again and the Thor’s hand is gone just long enough for him to reposition himself, and then he’s lowering himself onto him.

Bucky’s head drops back onto his pillow as he’s engulfed slowly in tight heat. Thor’s head is thrown back too and he’s smiling, reveling in the sensation of Bucky inside him. Once he’s fully seated, he rolls his hips carefully. Bucky, who had been mostly quiet up to this point, can’t stop the moan that escapes him.

“Haven’t done it like this in a good long while,” says Thor, breathless. “It’s good. Are you alright?”

Bucky opens his mouth with the intention of saying an emphatic yes, but all that comes out is another moan, so he nods emphatically instead. With that, Thor continues to move. It feels so good, and Bucky has to fight the urge to just lie there and get lost in it. He sits up on his left arm again and uses his right to pull Thor down in for a kiss. It’s awkward because he can only sit up so far, and Thor is taller than him as it is, so soon, Thor has to pull away.

The bed, bare bones like the rest of the apartment, has no headboard, so Thor braces himself with one hand against the wall, the other finding its way back into Bucky’s hair, cradling his head. Bucky’s hands can’t choose where to stay - Thor’s waist, his back, his ass, or gripping the blanket beneath them - but wherever they land, he coaxes him to keep moving, meeting him with the thrust of his own hips.

“He’s loud,” Thor says suddenly. Bucky looks up to find Thor grinning down at him. “Makes lots of noise, like he can’t help himself. He’s so eager.”

Bucky’s hips stutter. His left hand, currently braced on the bed, tightens in the bed’s comforter. The grip of his right hand bruises Thor’s side. It’s not just for his benefit either. Thor looks turned on by the memory too.

“He likes it rough,” Thor continues. “You almost forget how easily he could turn the tables because he likes to give in.”

As if on instinct, Bucky moves. The bed is too narrow to flip them over with falling off the bed or knocking one of them into the wall, so Bucky reverses their position by sitting up, pushing Thor back, and essentially pulling him under himself. He's swift about it, which is no small feat given how bulky the two of them are in the cramped space. Thor gasps, head tilted back off the foot of the bed, looking like he’s having the time of his life.

“And sometimes,” Thor says breathlessly, “sometimes he just keeps going. He’ll ask you so nicely not to stop, over and over. Two, three, four times. I wonder if those scientists knew they’d be giving him such stamina in _that_ area too.”

Bucky smashes their mouths together. He wants to hear more but also can’t bear it. He reaches between them again and jerks Thor off, thrusting hard into him.

Thor breaks the kiss to whisper roughly, right in his ear, “Don’t stop. _Don't stop_.”

Bucky moans brokenly, thrusting harder. The combination of the fantasy of Steve and the reality of Thor, hot and wanting right there beneath him, overwhelms him. To his credit, it’s Thor’s name that he gasps, face buried in his neck as he comes hard.

He pants, slowly coming back to himself. He realizes his hand is still on Thor when Thor’s hand joins his, encouraging him to move again. It doesn’t take long before Thor is coming too, all over his chest, groaning long, loud, and satisfied. Bucky's still deep inside Thor and the squeeze of his muscles sends another wave of pleasure through him, making him shake and gasp.

They stay there for a long moment before Bucky extracts himself and rolls off, Thor scooting over as much as he can to give Bucky room to lay beside him. Suddenly very grateful to have purchased a small trash bin for the room, mostly due to his candy bar habit, he pulls the condom off and throws it, hopefully, in or at least close to the bin.

“Well _done_ , Sergeant,” Thor says, the smile evident in his voice even though Bucky isn’t looking at him.

“Bucky,” he says, finally. “Call me Bucky.”

Thor snorts. Bucky rolls just his head to look at him questioningly.

“Sorry. It’s a funny name,” Thor says.

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Your name is _Thor_.”

Thor turns to meet his eyes, his brows furrowed indignantly. Bucky mouth twitches first and then they're both laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve expects he'll find Bucky right where he left him, lounging on the couch, absorbed in his book. But when he opens the apartment door, his book is there, laying open, facedown on the couch, but Bucky is nowhere to be seen.

He closes the door, figuring he's in the bathroom, when he sees the umbrella leaning against the other side of the couch. It's not exactly a sign of danger, but it wasn't here when he left. He touches the handle and meets unexpected resistance. He grips the handle and tries to pick it up, but it doesn't budge.

The bathroom door opens and it’s not Bucky, but Thor who steps out wearing nothing more than a towel low on hips. All at once, Steve is less and more confused.

“Captain!” says Thor, striding over to give him a big, damp hug. “I see you've copied my beard. It suits you.”

“Thanks, it's good to see you,” says Steve, earnestly. He taps the handle of the umbrella where it sits. “Is this your…”

“Clever disguise, isn't it?” Thor says with pride, crossing his arms. “You didn't, uh… try to pick it up or anything did you?”

“Ha, yeah, very funny,” says Steve, unsure of why Thor looks relieved. “So you met Bucky?”

“Yes, yes I did. Fine fellow, looks like the Panther King took very good care of him. He's just napping right now.” Thor tilts his head toward Bucky's room.

“He’s napping?” asks Steve. “That's- that’s great, he still has trouble getting to sleep most of the time.”

“Right right, the decaf coffee, makes sense,” says Thor. “Well, let me just get dressed and you can tell me all about being on the run and what the hell happened to you all while I was gone.”

Before Steve can reply, Thor turns and goes into… Bucky's room? Without thinking, he follows.

Thor has left the door ajar, so Steve pushes it open further. Thor is pulling on his pants, then picking his sweater up off the floor. Bucky is indeed dozing and looks as peaceful as Steve can ever remember seeing him, right arm pillows behind his head, left resting on his bare stomach. He's wearing his jeans, but he notices they're unbuttoned. There’s a new bruise blooming on his collarbone. Steve crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

“Did you two…?” Steve starts, but can't seem to find the end of that sentence.

“We did,” says Thor. “Like you and I.”

“Does he know that we…?”

“He does. And in the interest of being completely honest…” Thor leans in and whispers. “In the heat of the moment I may have… disclosed some things about you, from when we…”

Thor gestures vaguely, but Steve just looks confused, so he says, “You know, your… proclivities.”

Steve huffs a nervous chuckle. “Why would he want to… why did you tell him?”

“I think that's a question for you to ask him yourself,” says Thor, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. “Tell you what, I'm starving. Why don't I go out, get some food for all of us. I'll take my time so you can talk.”

Before Steve can think of what to say, Thor nudges past him. When he hears the front door open and close, he turns back to look at Bucky who is awake and looking back at him.

“Nice guy,” says Bucky.

Steve smiles, eyes averted as he steps closer to the bed. “He is. Didn't think he'd be your type though.”

Bucky sits up. “I've always liked blondes.”

Steve laughs and sits on the side of the bed. “You had time for sex and comedy lessons, huh?”

Steve is genuinely joking, but Bucky asks softly, “Are you mad?”

“Of course not,” Steve says, getting that patented serious look on his face. “I guess I'm just surprised you never told me.”

“You never told me either,” says Bucky.

Steve looks away. “I know. There's just been… so much has happened, it just didn't seem…”

It doesn't seem likely that Steve is going to finish that sentence, so Bucky leans forward, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around himself. “I never told you,” he says, “because I wouldn't just be telling you that I like men.”

Steve looks up at him again and Bucky steels himself before continuing.

“I'd be telling you that I've been in love with my best friend since I was too young to even know what that meant.”

Recognition unfolds on Steve's face. He swallows and his lips part but he doesn't speak. Bucky wants to run, but Steve's words - his words as repeated back to him by Steve - anchor him there. _I'm with you, til the end of the line_.

Bucky gives him as long as he can bear before breaking the silence himself. “Please say something.”

He's not prepared for the gut-punch of the words Steve finally chooses. “This isn't right.”

Bucky’s resolve is gone in a flash and he braces his hands on the bed to get up. Steve must realize instantly how that had sounded because his hands are on Bucky's arms faster than Bucky can get out of there.

“Wait,” said Steve. “What I mean is, you and me? I've always held onto the hope that we’d have a chance one day. And that wasn't right for me to do. When you came back and you weren't you? There were bigger things happening, Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D., but all I wanted was to get you back, so I could tell you…” He stops and takes a deep breath. “The people who have stood with me… they're all either gone or had to abandon their lives to go on the run or went through other unspeakable things. I don't deserve them. I don't deserve you.”

Bucky processes this, then says, “Thor's doing okay.”

Steve drops his head and smiles, but the humor is like a Hello Kitty bandaid for a gaping wound. Bucky didn't mean to tear him open like this.

“Do you blame me too?” Bucky asks.

Steve looks back up at him sharply. “Of course not.”

“Then it doesn't make sense for you to take all the blame either,” says Bucky. “You think I feel like I deserve you? I don't. I don't deserve your kindness, or Thor's, or T'Challa's. I shouldn't even be here, but I am. This isn't what we signed up for when we enlisted. The world is a hell of a lot stranger than we ever knew. Why not take the chances that we get?”

The tenderness in Steve's eyes makes want to flee again, but then Steve's hand is sliding up the back of his neck and nothing in the world could make him move now.

“You're right,” says Steve. “I've loved a lot, despite everything. And there's nothing I've loved for more of my life than you.”

A smile lights Bucky's face up. “Jesus, Steve,” he breathes. “What do you even say to that?”

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

But Bucky knows nothing more needs to be said. He leans forward and kisses Steve for the first time in their long, strange lives.

They may as well have been doing this forever. It’s easy, familiar even, just with beards and, again, more hair between the two of them than Bucky had imagined there would be. They give and they take in sync. It starts slow and stays slow, all the increase in intensity and heat. Eventually, Bucky leans in further and Steve takes the hint, moving back to lay fully with his head at the foot of the bed, not unlike how Thor had been earlier that same afternoon. Steve opens his legs and brackets them around Bucky's hips when he lays down on top of him.

As they continue to kiss, Bucky begins to grind his hips into Steve's, hard but slow. Bucky's pants are still undone and begin to ride down with no help from Steve, who slides his hands down Bucky's bare back and under his waistband to grab at his ass. Bucky wants so badly to tease him, to say, _God, Steve, Thor said you were eager and he was right_ , but he doesn't want the spell to break, doesn't want to stop kissing him long enough to speak.

Instead Bucky grabs the hem of Steve's shirt, shoves it up as much as he can, and ducks his head to kiss his stomach and up to his chest. Steve is breathing heavily beneath him, and when Bucky pulls his shirt up over one of his pecs and drags his tongue over his nipple, Steve arches and moans loudly, throwing his head back. Had Thor not taken the edge off so recently, Bucky may have been done then and there. Instead he takes a deep breath, flashes a grin that Steve is too preoccupied to see, and checks another box on the “Thor was right” list.

The front door must have opened just as Steve was vocalizing his gratitude, because neither of them realize Thor is back until they hear his voice from the partially open bedroom door call, “Hello!”

Bucky looks up and Steve tilts his head back to look upside down at Thor, who has his head poked into the room with a his hand covering his eyes. 

“Please, do not let me interrupt,” says Thor. “I only wish to inform you that I have returned with nourishment. Take your time, but do know that I cannot guarantee there will be kebabs left when you're finished.”

He retreats back to the kitchen, and Bucky looks down at a very flushed Steve.

“He brought us dinner,” Steve says, trying and failing to fight the breathlessness in his voice. He closes his eyes. “We should go join him.”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Bucky asks, now that they've stopped and teasing is definitely on the table. “You're probably right though. I hear you're kind of an Energizer bunny. Once you get started, you just keep-”

“I'm gonna kill Thor,” Steve groans. “And I never should have shown you those commercial compilations on YouTube.”

Bucky grins and wiggles his hips a little and Steve shoves at him. “You're fucking terrible,” Steve says and Bucky laughs as he climbs off and sits on the edge of the bed.

They take a moment, and when Steve's breathing has evened out, Bucky asks. “You good?”

Steve looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. “Depends. Are you gonna put your shirt back on?”

Bucky stands, turning to face Steve as he stretches deliberately, his jeans sitting just north of obscenely low on his hips. “I was thinking we could all just take our shirts off. Nothing Thor hasn't seen before, right?”

Steve sits up to grab a pillow and chuck it at Bucky, who swats it away, smirking.

“Suit yourself,” says Bucky, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on on his way out the door.

Steve takes one last deep breath before following him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

“And so now here we are in Scotland,” Steve says, wrapping up the recap for Thor and tearing the last piece of meat on the skewer he’d been working on with his teeth. “Separate spots, all close by. Sometimes it’s hotels. Nice to have an apartment for a bit.”

Steve and Thor are sitting in the two chairs at the table while Bucky sits on the counter next to the sink, feet dangling, eating over a takeout box balanced in one hand.

Thor shakes his head as he finishes a mouthful of food. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here. Though I don’t know what I could have done.”

“You had your own battles to fight,” Steve says. “I know Loki caused a lot of trouble for us, but he was still your brother, and I’m sorry you had to lose him again.”

“Thank you,” says Thor. He smiles at Steve before reaching into the party-size case of beer he’d brought home with dinner and sets a can down in front of Steve, who can’t help but smile back. 

“It’s really good to see you now,” says Steve, cracking the can open. He’s reminded of the parties at the Avengers tower, where Thor had always taken it as a personal challenge to get Steve as buzzed as his super metabolism would allow.

When Thor glances up at Bucky he’s giving him a knowing smile as well. Steve looks between Thor and Bucky and shakes his head. “You guys need to stop that.”

“Stop what, Captain?” Thor asks cheekily.

“Yeah, Captain,” Bucky teases, kicking at Steve’s chair.

Steve shakes his head and takes a long drink from his beer before standing to throw his trash in the bin under the sink, placing a hand on Bucky's knee and giving it a little squeeze while he's there. He doesn’t notice Thor and Bucky exchanging more looks, but then suddenly Thor is next to him. They've got him surrounded and Steve swallows hard when Thor leans in.

“Glasses?” Thor asks.

“What?” Steve blinks.

“Do you have glasses in one of these?” Thor asks, pointing to the cabinets above them.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Steve says, his ears burning as he reaches up to get him a glass.

Thor takes it, smiling, and fills it with water from the sink. Steve turns to go back to the table while Thor drinks down most of the glass, but then he feels Bucky’s right hand on his waist. 

Bucky has set aside his takeout box and his thumb is sneaking under the hem of Steve’s shirt, stroking his skin. Steve is about to turn to Bucky when Thor leans in and hands his glass to Bucky. This backs Steve into Bucky and now Thor is really looming. Bucky finishes off the glass of water and sets it behind him. He switches hands, placing his left on Steve’s waist and using the right to comb through his grown-out hair.

Moving to fully trap Steve between the two of them, Thor places his left hand on the other side of Steve’s waist.

“When was the last time you and I… saw each other, Captain?” Thor asks in a low rumble.

“The new Avengers base,” Steve says shakily.

“Ah yes,” Thor breathes, practically against Steve’s lips now. “We christened an elevator, did we not?”

“An elevator?” Bucky asks in Steve’s ear. “Oh Steve, aren’t you adventurous.”

“And you, Bucky?” Thor asks, sliding his free hand up one of Bucky’s thighs. “When was it that you and I…”

“I think it’s already been too long,” says Bucky, and then he’s kissing Thor with Steve pressed up between them. Thor positions one of his thighs between Steve’s legs, grinding up where Steve is already hard. Steve groans, his head tipping back. Bucky and Thor part and then Thor takes Steve’s face in both his hands and kisses him, while Bucky trails kisses down his neck.

All too soon, Thor isn’t kissing him anymore and he realizes it’s because he’s dropped to his knees and is undoing Steve’s jeans. Bucky tugs Steve’s shirt up for the second time that day but gets it all the way off this time. With his last functioning brain cell, Steve asks, “Here guys? Really?”

“Can't be any worse than an elevator,” teases Bucky. Steve expects Thor to chime in, but instead Thor gets his pants and underwear down, coaxing Steve to lift his feet and kick them off. He grasps Steve's slim hips in his big hands, and takes him into his mouth.

Steve’s knees threaten to give out but Bucky holds him up, looking down over Steve’s shoulder at Thor.

“Looks like that feels good,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear.

Steve grunts and nods, his eyes squeezed shut. Bucky gets a grip on Steve’s hair to turn his head so they can kiss. He doesn’t have to be looking to know when Thor does something particularly good, because Steve is gasping into his mouth, biting his lip, being as vocal as Thor said he’d be. Steve has one hand down in Thor’s hair, and the other up in Bucky’s. Bucky is still hesitant to get his left hand too involved, so he keeps it pressed low on Steve’s belly.

After a while, Steve is just panting against Bucky’s mouth. Bucky lets go of Steve’s hair, letting his head fall back on his shoulder. He places his hand lightly on Steve’s throat and whispers encouragements into his ear.

“B- Buck-” Steve gasps.

“Uh-uh,” says Bucky. “Not me. Credit where credit is due.”

Steve makes a desperate noise, then gets with the program. “Th- oh god, _Thor_ ,” Steve moans, and then he’s coming down Thor’s throat. Thor groans happily, not letting up, gripping Steve’s stuttering hips hard.

When Thor pulls off, he does so slowly, making Steve hiss. Thor rocks back on his heels and stands, just to drop himself back into his seat at the table.

“What do you say, Barnes?” Thor asks, taking down his own pants just enough to take himself into his hand, stroking languidly. “Think he’s got another one in him?”

With Thor’s gaze burning into his, Bucky reaches down and finds that Steve is still _very_ hard. He closes his hand around him and asks, “How do you want it?”

Still breathing hard, Steve says, “ _Fast_.” Bucky groans into Steve’s neck and starts jerking him off as he’s asked. Holding him up is a team effort, Bucky doing most of the heavy lifting with his metal arm wrapped around his torso, Steve gripping at the countertop behind him.

“God yes, don’t stop, _don’t stop_ ,” Steve gasps and then he moans again, coming a second time, making a mess on his own chest.

“I got you,” Bucky says when Steve sways. “God Steve. You’re worth the wait.”

Bucky can't see the bashful smile on Steve's face, but the blush that spills down his neck and over his chest is telling enough. When Steve opens his eyes, Thor is still watching them, breathing harder now. He stops touching himself just long enough to strip his sweater off.

“I think Bucky’s earned a turn, hasn’t he?” Thor says, leaning back and spreading his legs open wider. He runs one hand up his own chest and takes himself back in hand.

Bucky had intended to suggest that they give Steve a second, but he gets sidetracked watching Thor. A break wasn’t in the cards anyway. Steve takes advantage of the pause, turning to face Bucky. If speechlessness can be compounded, that's what happens when Bucky gets a a full-frontal view of Steve.

Steve’s still coming down, his breathing still a little too fast, but his eyes are bright and determined. His hair, now longer than Bucky has ever seen it, is a beautiful mess. His beard can't full hide the pink of his cheeks and there's not a stitch left to obscure any of the rest of him. Steve smiles as he unbuttons Bucky’s pants, and Bucky briefly wonders what it would take to _really_ wear Steve out.

Bucky lifts up off the counter enough for Steve to get his jeans down and before he’s settled Steve’s hand is on him. Bucky’s mouth drops open at the feeling of finally getting some relief himself, after watching Steve and Thor have such a grand old time. 

He and Steve hold each other’s gaze in a way that’s maybe a little too intimate for a casual threesome in the kitchen, but then one of them closes the distance and they’re kissing sloppily, Steve stroking him firm and steady until Bucky has to pull away to gasp for air. Steve watches him as his head tips back, chest rising and falling as he groans, getting louder as the seconds pass.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. “ _Steve-_ ”

“Yeah, come on, I’ve got you,” Steve whispers, squeezing just right as he strokes.

Bucky cries out when he comes, grabbing at the back of Steve's neck and bracing his left hand on Steve's chest to steady himself. Behind them, Thor comes too, with restrained groan that almost sounds pained. Bucky drops his chin to Steve's shoulder as he pants, peeking through his disheveled hair to see Thor with his head thrown back, the mess of his pleasure sliding down his heaving chest.

Bucky lifts his head up to looks at Steve, who looks back at him with so much adoration it makes his chest hurt. He kisses him, pressing his lips to Steve's hard and holding him tightly.

They take another moment to themselves and then Steve smiles softly at Bucky once more before turning to look at Thor, who's still basking in the afterglow, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

“So much for that shower, huh?” says Steve.

Thor opens one eye and shrugs. “I thought perhaps I'd wait, but I did not wish to presume we'd continue.”

“Such a gentleman,” Bucky murmurs and Thor beams.

 

\---

 

They let Thor use the bathroom first - he’s their guest after all. This also gives Bucky and Steve a few extra minutes alone, which they spend kissing slow and languidly. Bucky can’t help wrapping his arms and legs around Steve, pulling him in as close as possible. By the time Thor is done freshening up, Steve is breathing like he might be ready to go again, but Bucky gently insists that he should go clean up next.

Once Steve has reluctantly gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom, Bucky pulls off his soiled shirt and rinses his hands in the sink before heading to his room to undress and pick out new clothes. He hears Steve leave the bathroom and goes to take his turn. He sets his change of clothes on the counter and is turning on the sink’s tap when he catches his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess, which is nothing new - it’s hard to keep that much hair neat in a fight. But this is a different kind of mess. He even kind of likes how it looks.

His eyes trail down to the mark Thor had left on his neck earlier. It was already fading, which is a shame. He’d like to keep it as a reminder once Thor is gone.

When Bucky finally emerges from the bathroom, he finds Thor and Steve sitting on the couch together, laughing. Thor has one arm on the back of the couch behind Steve and is gesturing with a beer in his other. Whatever he’s said has absolutely tickled Steve, and Bucky wishes he could build a fortress around this moment so Steve never stops smiling like that.

He walks into the living room to join them and Thor and Steve both move as if there’s any way to make room for him on the couch. There isn’t, but Bucky has other plans anyway. He sits sideways in the little space between the two of them, stretching his legs out across Thor’s lap and resting his feet on the armrest. He lays back across Steve’s lap, using the other armrest as a pillow. Bucky can’t fight his own smile when Steve’s hand immediately brushes through his hair, and a second later Thor has set down his beer in favor of squeezing one of Bucky’s thighs, rubbing his thumb in circles. Bucky sighs happily, closing his eyes and settling in. The couch creaks.

“We need a bigger couch,” says Steve.

“And bigger beds,” adds Bucky.

“We could just do away with any furniture next time,” suggests Thor. “Much more space that way. We could even invite Samuel then.”

Steve makes a tiny aborted noise, and the extended silence that follows makes Bucky open his eyes. Thor looks perplexed and Steve is blushing.

“What?” says Bucky. “Am I supposed to be surprised? If I had to take a guess on who you'd slept with from your team before today, I definitely would have guessed Sam. No wonder he hates me.”

“He doesn't hate you, Buck.”

“He does a little. It's okay, I've earned it. Invite him over sometime, we’ll work it out.”

Steve pinches Bucky's right arm and Bucky grins as we swats his hand away. Thor chuckles.

 

\---

 

In the end, they should have gone with Thor's no-furniture suggestion. By the time Thor leaves, Bucky and Steve are down to one kitchen chair.


End file.
